


Just Right

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Angel, album, tinsel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Prompts: Angel, album, tinsel.

"I can't decide which of these to get." Harry looked over at Ron who was holding six different Wizarding greeting cards. "Don't tell me you're getting all of those?"

"Can't go wrong if I get the romantic one, the humorous one, and the sexy one. Now, let's see what you've got there."

"This one shows two wizards having a snowball fight, making snow angels and then snuggling by the fire with hot chocolate."

"The romantic one, then," Ron said with a nod.

"This one," Harry opened the card and Celestina Warbeck's voice filled the shop, "plays the latest holiday album."

"Great for Mum but terrible for Malfoy."

Harry hesitated before flashing Ron a glimpse of the last one.

"That's the sexy one, I can tell." Ron winked and grinned. "Did he have tinsel wrapped around his—"

"Never you mind," Harry said over him but put the first two cards back.


End file.
